La mision que Cambio mi Vida
by nanamikanon.sasakishimizu
Summary: Una mison, un cambio, todo puede pasar :3 Este fic es de Naruto pero es ( YAOI) si no te gusta no lo leas espero que les guste lose mal resume XD
1. Chapter 1

**Hola este es un nuevo fic ;) espero que les guste y la pareja sera una sorpresa a ver si les gusta :)**

**Capitulo 1 (prologo)**

**~DN~DN~DN~DN~DN~DN~DN~DN~DN~DN~**

Era un dia muy lindo el sol brillaba los pajaritos cantaban todo iba muy bien hasta que...

MALDITO TOBIIIII! Ven acaaaaa.- gritaba un rubio que tenia el cabello recojido con una coleta y un mechon que le tapaba un ojo.

Deidara-sempai! Por favor no le haga daño a tobi, tobi es un buen chico.- termino de gritar/decir un chico que tenia el pelo corto azabache y una mascara anaranjada en espiral.-

Katsu!.- grito y haciendo esto salio una especie de ave de acilla que le exploto en la cara al otro chico.-

Waaaaa!.- grito el otro chico para despues quedar inconsiente.-

Muajajjaja-. Reia maleficamente el pelirubio.- eso te pasa por joderme!-. Mientras que los otros akatsukis solo les resbalaba una gota por la cabella.-

~DN~DN~DN~DN~DN~DN~DN~DN~DN~

Mientras en otro lugar...

Era un día normal en la aldea de Konoha se podía observar la tranquilidad que reinaba en esta; se lograba contemplar a las personas ir de un lado a otro hasta que un chico rubio de piel bronceada, ojos azules como el cielo y tres lindas marcas en ambas mejillas de unos diecisiete años de edad, corría evitando chocar con las personas que se le atravesaban por el camino ya que tenía fijo su destino el cual era llegar a comer su plato de Ramen: aquel que degustaba con la mayor pulcritud, y aseguraba que era una de las mejores comidas de la aldea, y a la haber llegado al pequeño puesto de comida ordeno su alimento para después agarrar sus palillos y ponerse a injerir su adorada comida, luego de terminar de comer dio las gracias y se dirigió hacia la oficina de la Hokage…

Ya encontrándose en la torre Hokage, toco la puerta antes de entrar a la oficina de la abuela, ya que sabía el mal carácter que poseía su querida Oka-San, pero él no la llamaba de aquella manera; a él le gustaba molestarla y hacerla enojar por lo que le decía Oba-Chan. Él sabía que aquel sobrenombre que utilizaba casi todas las veces que la iba a ver la hacía enojar y ponerse roja de la có la puerta esperando respuesta—Vieja—grito repetidas veces, hasta que tuvo respuesta por parte de la rubiaTomo el picaporte de la puerta y lo giro entrando en el despacho de su abuela.

— ¡Naruto, cuantas veces tengo que repetírtelo deja de llamarme así!—varias venas aparecieron en su frente, mientras su mano se formaba puño y le daba un pequeño golpe al blondo—Por cierto ¿Qué haces tan temprano en mi oficina?—pregunto con cierto toque de curiosidad; Naruto no eran de los que se levantaban temprano, siempre dormía hasta tarde y verlo ahí la dejo sorprendida: miro fijamente al Uzumaki esperando respuesta alguna

Naruto se pasaba su mano por la parte adolorida debido al golpe proporcionado por su tan queridísima vieja.

— ¡Bueno venía a pedirte que me asignaras alguna misión, dattebayo! La verdad es que me encuentro algo aburrido, además no me has asignado nada desde que Kakashi-Sensei se fue con Sakura-Chan y el bastardo de Sai a aquella misión a la cual no me dejaste ir—señalándola con el dedo y con falso enojo—. Tú me odias dattebayo, solo porque no te digo mamá y te molesto llamándote vieja—observándola con unos ojos sumamente tristes; aquellos que usan los cachorros cuando no se les da lo que quieren, y era que con ver aquellos ojos le era demasiado difícil el decir que no.

Una enorme gota bajaba por la frente de la Hokage de grandes atributos mientras meditaba en lo que Naruto le dijo, tenía que darle una respuesta que sonara convincente si no el rubio no la dejaría en paz .

—Mira Naruto no te envié a aquella misión con tus compañeros, no porque no confiara en ti, sino porque sería muy peligroso para ti mi pequeño insolente, y no me quería arriesgar a perderte ya que te considero como a mi hijo; a pesar de que me sacas canas verdes. La mayoría de las veces deseo matarte, pero sé que te encuentras escaso de dinero solo por esa razón te asignare una misión. Antes de que repliques mocoso, no será una misión para bebes: como le sueles llamar a las misiones de rango D, tampoco será una de rango S. Eres fuerte no hay duda de eso, pero para esta ocasión harás una tipo B. Y no quiero quejas ¿Entendido?

Naruto tenía una gran sonrisa, después de tanto tiempo realizaría una misión. Estaba tan entusiasmado…

¡De acuerdo, Tsunade-Oka-San!—dio un brinco de felicidad; eso lo ayudaría a distraerse para no pensar en cierto moreno.

Ya que sabia que le afectaba salio del despacho para prepararse para ir a su mision.

Mision que le cambiaria la vida demasiado..

En la batiakatuski... Ejem perdon digo en la cueva de akatsuki

Bien los he reunido aqui por que enviare a una mision a dos personas.- dijo un hombre alto el cabello punteagudo y el color era anarjandado y tenian varios piercings en la cara.- la mision es sencilla, espero que la cumplais con exito los que iran seran deidara y tobi.-señalo a los nombrados.- y no quiero quejas-. Sentencio el lider-. La mision es...

Continuara...

DN~DN~DN~DN~DN~DN~DN~DN~DN~DN~

**Bien este es el prologo :) espero que les guste lol ajajaja mas adelante se vera quien es la parejita ;) espero que les guste ;) y la conti realmente no se cuando habra lo siento...**


	2. Capitulo 1 ( el comienzo de la aventura)

**Bien les agradesco aquellos que han dejado su rw :3 bueno ahora aclaraciones del capi..**

**Primero: no es tobidei ni mucho menos hidei**

**Ya que este fic dei sera seme xD y bueno... Este es un Deinaru :3 espero que les guste las parejas segundarias seran hidansai y kakuzoshikamaru, tobi/obito'kakashi ;3 y que **

**Adelantare algo ya que la mision que supuestamente estan kakashi y sai con la plasta .. Digo con haruno volveran un dia antes que naruto se vaya asi acompañaran a naru lol xD**

**Segunda aclaracion: no se cuantos capis tendras sin mas a leer :3**

**~DN~DN~DN~DN~DN~DN~DN~DN~DN~DN**

La mision contara de enamorar al jinchuriki del kiuby-. Hablo con mucha seriedad al ver la cara de los otros y mas el de deidara...

O.O- era la cara de todos.

QUEEEEEE?-. Grito deidara-. Lider enserio no se fumo algo? . .- decia mariado dei por la supuesta mision-.

Por supuesto que no! Y respetame deidara y con voz ronca mas de lo normal.- ademas mis fuentes dicen que este chico tiene ciertas preferencia, y ahí es donde lo atacaremos primero deidara tu lo enamoras le haces creer eso y cuando te tenga la confianza toma! Nos llamas y vamos por el ademas te acompañara tobi, hidan, kakuzo, para mas beneficio asi que ahora largo.- grito el pelinaranja-. Sasori tu quedate tenemos que hablar serimente de un "tema".- lo dijo con un tono coqueto que solo hiso que sasori se quedara helado.-

Todos salian del "despacho " del lider muchos sumidos en sus pensamientos en especial un rubio muy hermoso.

"Tienes que enamorarlo y traciolarlo" palabras que retumban en la mente de dei.

En otro lugar.

~DN~DN~DN~DN~DN~DN~DN~DN~DN~DN

Naruto se preparaba para su mision el solo pero la visita de su amigo shikamaru lo saco de si.

Que sucede shika-Dattebayo-. Asi llamaba a su amigo un chico pelinegro con peinado de cola de caballo y punteagudo.- ¿por que estas aqui?.- pregunto alsando su ceja.-

Tks que problematico naru pero la hokague quiere verte a ti y a mi ya que tu equipo acaba de venir y estan con la hokague ademas no se si nos daran una mision o la mision que te asigno subio de rango y por eso quiere que vayamos tks que problematica se volvio la hokague-. Diciendo esto se rasco la nuca mientras bostesaba.-

Ohh enserio pues vamos.- partieron hacia el despacho el silencio que se formo entre ambos era agradable hasta que llegaron al despacho tocaron la puerta esperando la respuesta, oyendo la respuesta de adentro shikamaru tomo el picaporte y abrio.-

Bueno bachan ya estamos aqui dattebayo !.- grito el rubio-.

Mega vena en la frente de la hokague

Un golpe en la cabeza de naru

Que no me digas viejaaaa!.- con el puño en alto.- bueno te mande a llamar por que tu equipo volvio y tu mision paso a rango S.- sonrio al ver la cara iluminada de su casi nieto antes de seguir hablando el rubio la interrumpio.-

Enserio Oka-san-. Grito y se le abalanzo a su querida vie... Ejem digo oka-san mientras que nuestro espantapaja... Ejem digo kakashi, sai, y la rame.. Digo haruno y el Nara, se quedaron con los ojos abiertos y la boca de par en par.

OoO.- esta era la cara de todos no era por las palabras si no por que la hokague le reia y abrazaba al rubio.-

Bueno naru-. Hablo cariñosamente la rubio o tro shock para nuestros amigos.- la mision es de rango S pero sencilla y el lider de esta mision eres tu Mi ya que era tiempo que su nieto tuviera el mando de lider mientras una risa macabra aparacio en ella y fijaba su vista en los demas-. Algun inconveniente?.- los otros negaron -. Bien quienes te acompañaran seran kakashi, sai y shikamaru eso era todo ahora retierense-.

Todos salieron y se dirijieron hacia sus hogares.

Todos con diferentes pensamientos

"Siiiii al fin".- el chibi Naru saltaba al fin su oka-san postisa le tenia confianza y al fin demostraria lo que su queridisima obachan le enseño de ser lider -.

"Tks esto sera problemantico"-pensaba Nara

"Esto esta interesante"-penso Hatake

"Naruto-kun debe estar contento" .- penso nuestro azabache.-

A la mañana siguiente todos se encontraban en la puerta centrar.-

Seria una mision interesante y divertida pero tambien peligrosa-.

~DN~DN~DN~DN~DN~DN~DN~DN~DN~DN

**Wiii al fin que les parecio? XD sii no hubo mucha participacion de los akatsukis pero el el proximo sera :3 espero que les gusto**

**Me dejarian un rw?**

**Bien la mision se vera en el proximo capi que no se cuando sera XDD**

**Espero que les guste **

**Sayo :3**


End file.
